saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Zombies
Zombies, sometimes known as the Walking Dead, are animated corpses and are the main enemies in the SAS: Zombie Assault series. They have come in many shapes, sizes, colors, and types throughout the SAS: ZA series, but they all share one thing in common: a seemingly strong hatred for SAS soldiers. If needed, zombies will break barricades and any other obstacles to get the SAS soldiers (who typically shoot and kill them). The story behind these zombies is not clear. According to , they seem to be the result of some lab experiment. However, since there's no defined chronology and since the appearances of zombies vary from game to game, this may only account for one strain. In , the zombie outbreak has reached digital ways of infection, infecting computers and adding them to the already mighty force of zombies. ''SAS: Zombie Assault'' In the original , zombies come in six forms. The first two seem to be variations of the Swarmer. A third zombie exists which is categorized by its large size and pink-red skin, and may be a Butcher. The fourth is a Lich-like enemy. The fifth is a smaller, Skeleton that is summoned by the Lich. The last type is a Skeleton that appears to be the skeleton of a bat. ''SAS: Zombie Assault 2'' In the Swarmer, Skeleton, and Butcher make a reappearance. Like in the first Zombie Assault there are two different types of Swarmers; one average, blue-shirt kind, and a faster green type. The game also adds three more types of zombies, which are the Choker and a Sprinter-like zombie. The third is one that appears less often, and is much more deadly. It looks like it is an old man and has a brown shirt. It extends its tongue to attack, and is much tougher than the other two. The previously-mentioned Sprinter-like zombie is like the Sprinter from Zombie Assault 3, but larger, and can shoot projectiles. It appears that when they are around (appear in a wave), every zombie killed comes back as a skeleton (thus effectively doubling how many enemies a player has to kill). ''Insane Asylum'' In , the expansion to SAS: Zombie Assault 2, one new zombie makes an appearance: the Clown Zombie, whose head will explode when it reaches the player. Additionally, worms/parasites will come out of killed Butchers. ''SAS: Zombie Assault 3'' SAS: Zombie Assault 3 introduced much more variety to the endless horde. Returning enemies include the Swarmer, the Choker, the Sprinter, Butcher and the Skeleton. New enemies include the Shadow, Mamushka, Devastator, 'Burrower' and an unnamed zombie. Swarm Zombie: "Fairly easy to kill, but watch out for them in large numbers: they aren't called Swarm Zombies for nothing" :The average zombie. Most plentiful on every wave, uses three different skins. The stats of the swarm zombie are the base health, speed, damage, and attack rate. If left unattended, they will eventually form giant groups, which easily overrun players and destroy barricades in seconds. Near worthless threat in small group, in large groups taken down by anything that pierces (shotguns, pistols, some assault rifles, etc.). It seems like the blue-skinned one has more health but usually slower. Sprinter: "Fast but weak" :The Sprinter is the weakest zombie in the game. Even in Purge mode, giant groups of these can be taken lightly, if running in a straight line that is. Sprinters are the fastest enemy in the game, and are faster than you if you're not wielding a pistol or good mobility SMG. Their stats would go for low health, highest speed, high attack rate, and average damage. Sprinters can be dodged if you run straight left or right, as it will catch up and attack but miss. The most dangerous thing about these enemies is that they will kill you when you are vulnerable: reloading while being close to these will be a pain, since you have to move away from other zombies. Also, sprinters have the ability to, if you are running and you turn or go diagonal, you slow down, and this lets them hit you, or if they come from the side, since they are faster than you they will hit your side, and many of them doing this in unison or right after the other will destroy your health supply. To dodge their most dangerous attack (the side-swipe), move opposite to where they are coming from, or shoot them early. Choker: "Tough and nasty" :Of the four basic zombies (Swarm Zombie, Sprinter, Choker, and the Skeleton), this one is the toughest. Being faster than a Swarm Zombie but slower than a Sprinter, having a rate of fire with the same stats as its speed, having the highest health of the three basic zombies, and an average damage, it takes three shots from an FN FAL to take one down. Pierce weapons are recommended the most on these than the previous two. Butcher: "Contains a revolting, wriggly surprise" :The Butcher is the first zombie you meet with a health bar, sort of like an upgraded Choker. This zombie is the slowest of the advanced zombies (Butcher, Shadow, Mamushka, and the Devastator), has a higher than average damage percentage, an average attack rate, and more health then the Shadow, but less than a Mamushka first stage. Seems easy enough, but when killed releases 5 worms, which are faster than Skeletons but slower than Sprinters, do the lowest damage, die in one hit of anything (but have the fastest attack rate in the game) and have the ability to attack without having to stop moving. The worms can be argued as worse than Sprinters. If you reload after killing a Butcher, then 70-% of the time you will take damage from the worms. If they hoard on you, they drain your health relentlessly, since they attack while moving forward. It is advised to use a shotgun to take them down as they are very small and hard to hit. Shadow: "Follows you relentlessly, ignoring all obstacles" :This is the third most annoying thing in the game (not including laggy zombies and purge mode). This zombie is the fastest of the advanced enemies, but is slower than worms and Sprinters, yet faster than Skeletons. They have high speed, a bit higher than average attack rate, more health than Chokers but less than Butchers, and average damage. It is a black entity, with glowing red eyes that stand out, known for just flying out of mobs of slower zombies. The Shadow earns its name though, for having a devastating ability: They can pass through walls and barricades (regardless of damage). This zombie ruins camping, as it will attack through walls. Makes you run for a small bit, but no real problem. Mamushka: "Splits in two, then two again..." :DUMB One of the hardest zombies in the game. The smaller it gets, it attacks faster and move faster, but with same damage. only the first and second one has health bar, and the last one doesn't. The last one is the toughest to kill as it will come in numbers, and those are even faster than the worms. Devastator: "Was this thing ever human? Summons skeletons, pounds the ground to damage all nearby players or just punches you in the face." It is recommended using a powerful weapon, such as the JKH 0.887 CAW, ZCS Wipeout, SCMITR Bio-shotgun, MK2 Sniper Rifle, or the M2A1 Flamethrower. Also, get out of its attacking range, because the Devastator will be a problem to lower ranked players. Burrower: :There is also an unnamed type of zombie that acts like a worm and travels towards you underground. It has the appearance of a green slug. They can travel towards you at a fast pace over ground, and when moving above ground, or when killed, they will leave an acid trail and it will damage you if you step in it. It is invisible to players when underground, but the radar can mark them and let players avoid it and shoot when overground. Unspecified Zombie: : There is another unnamed type of zombie that acts like a close-quarters spitter. It is exclusive to the mobile port and the size is pretty large, about size of original Mamushka. Its spawn chance is significantly low, and is easy to kill making it extremely hard to spot or record. Like other bosses, it has a health bar, with about the health of original Mamushka. All zombies in SAS 3 tend to noclip every now and then, mostly when going around corners. ''SAS: Zombie Assault 4'' features some recurring zombies, and introduces more zombie types, as well as digital (robotic) enemies, a first for the series. Also, some zombies have buffs on them to make them even stronger and deadlier. Primary Enemies They are the most common enemies in the game. They aren't very powerful, but they come in numbers. However, they can be extremely powerful with right buffs. They have regular, fetid, evolved, and apex versions. Shambler They are weak and plentiful, serving the role the Swarm Zombie did in Zombie Assault 3. Shamblers are hardly ever a threat, unless you are cornered with your clip used up. Even then, passive attacks (CQC enhanced, Knife Strike, Bad Blood, Brute Force) can easily kill these zombies. Not very lethal due to low damage and speed. Stalker It is faster and stronger than the Shambler, like the choker from SAS 3. Lethal with resistance and damage buffs. Runner It is very aggresive and can run very fast but is defensively weak, and therefore is much like the Sprinter of SAS 3. ''However, it has more health than a Shambler unlike the Sprinter compared to Swarm Zombies. Runners can be rather dangerous with great numbers and buffs. Lethal with speed and Dark Minion buff. Spitter It has the ability to spit as a ranged attack. Spitters still have a melee attack like all the other zombies, but its melee attacks are so weak that it's almost unnoticeable with good armor, but the puddles made by its spitting attack does significant over time damage, which forces the player to fall back when an acidic spit is flying at them. Lethal with Berserk buff. Shielder A heavily armored zombie with its front 90 degrees of space blocked with shield, all projectiles hitting it doing only 20% damage. It is much more practical to outflank it or catch it off-guard from the sides and back other than the front. The turning speed of a Shielder is extremely slow so circling it can be done with little effort. It is also advised to use CM Gigavolt or Trailblazer to hit something near it to arc and hit it or make rocket launcher explode behind it rather than hitting it directly which it will only do 20% damage. Due to it blocking 80% of damage on face-to-face with almost anything, it is advised even with arcing weapons and explosive weapons to hit ''near the shielder not directly at it. Lethal with speed and resistance buffs. Bloater This is the Butcher of SAS 3, being the first enemy in the game to make a return. It is just like the Butcher of former games, being notably slow, yet powerful, and releasing parasites upon death. Lethal with acid blood and speed buff. Secondary Enemies They are enemies spawned by other enemies. They do have regular, fetid, evolved, and apex versions. Worms Spawns from Bloaters and appear like green slugs. Unlike SAS3, they can be encountered living freely without spawning from Bloaters. Puke Worms Either spawned by Regurgitator or released from VIP's aquarium, it is simply stronger version of worms with highest default health of mere 2000. Minor Bosses They aren't considered bosses and do not drop guaranteed end-game strongbox, but they do have Savage versions and much stronger than regular zombies. They do not get buffed at all. Zombdroid Servant They are robotically modified servants that first appear on VIP and only returns in Power Out. It can be considered as tougher version of regular zombies, but it cannot be frozen like majot bosses and resistance to stopping power. Zombdroid Soldier Armored and possess twin weapons that they fire at the player. With little bit of resistances, they can be very annoying with infinite-speed ranged projectiles. Major Bosses They normally appear at the end of level, mostly alone, but they do come with others, but only one of them drops end-game box. They have Savage versions which appear far late in the game. They can only be buffed with Dark Minion, Extra Strong, Berserk, and Extra fast. Regurgitator Bloater-like, but much stronger, it can regurgitate parasites at any time, and automatically releases a group upon death, making it like a super-Bloater, but it's classified as a boss. Loaderbot Only appears in end of mission Power Out, it is very strong . They are very fast and can deal a lot of damage. They have resistances on a lot of popular weapons, making it very annoying. They do not get buffed at all. Zombie Mech Possesses multiple weapons. In low levels, it has twin cannons that does a little bit of a stronger attack than Zombdroid soldiers. In later levels, it has a flamethrower on one side which it constantly fires endless flames, a heat seeking rocket launcher on the other side, and a targeting laser in the middle that can pierce through boxes, but does very insignificant damage. Wicker Like an smaller Devastator covered in flames, it is probably return of Ruin from SAS TD. It can shoot fireballs and explodes in many balls of fireballs in all directions upon death. Devastator A second zombie to make return from SAS3. It now does ground pound damage only on the front area and is more deadly on movement speed. They rage in 2-3 slots of health (20%?) to have 20% resistance in everything and move faster. Lethal with Dark Minion buff. Necrosis Fast and deadly. It attacks by launching an assortment of acid balls, spiked, ricocheting balls, and fireballs, each with their unique looks. Upon death, it splits into three Necrosis Spawns, each of which possessing a certain damage resistance (thermal, chemical, physical) and new, unique abilities (such as leaving a very damaging trail of fire, or teleport). Lethal with Extra Fast or Dark Minion buff. HVM Soldiers Soldiers that will accompany the HVM Captain. HVM Captain The leader of the mercenaries that were sent to the Ice Station on the planet Boreas. Gallery Category:Zombies Category:Zombies by Game Category:Zombie Assault 4: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 3: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 2: Zombies Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Insane Asylum Category:ZA2 Insane Asylum: Zombies